This invention is directed to an apparatus for closing the cover on a toilet seat wherein a handle guard must be moved away from the toilet flush handle in order to reach the flush handle, and this movement of the handle guard causes closing of the toilet seat cover.
An open toilet is dangerous implement for small children. Toddlers are unsteady and have poor strength and balance. They roam the house; they find the water in the toilet bowl to be a thing of curiosity. Most children like the water of their bath and, upon seeing the water in the toilet bowl, they may want to play therein. It has been known that young children have fallen head first into a toilet bowl. In view of their short arms, limited strength and smooth bowl sides, the result has been drowning. Therefore, safety would be enhanced if the toilet seat cover was closed down over the seat except during use of the toilet.